A solar cell which can obtain electric power by using energy not derived from petroleum fuels has been more desired in terms of environmental preservation. As described in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (JP-U) No. 6-38264, a solar cell module generally has a structure formed by sandwiching a plurality of plate-like solar cell elements between a glass substrate in the light-receiving side and a back surface protection film and filling the inside gap with a sealing resin.
A plastic film having excellent mechanical properties, heat resistance, and moisture resistance is used as the back surface protection film. A back surface protection film using a polyethylene terephthalate film is proposed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2002-26354 and 2003-60218. As described in the following Patent Documents, a white-color back surface protection film is sometimes used in order to increase power generation efficiency of solar cells.